Modular systems are known to provide some degree of versatility and can be conveniently portable. Modular systems can be utilized in industries including, but not limited to, lighting, manufacturing, military, automotive, construction, oil & gas, home goods, marine, engineering, safety, industrial, medical etc. For example, portable lights are often unable to be adjusted and securely attach to a variety of accessories using a single portable light. Particularly because portable lights are too robust or too small in size, portable lights may not provide a structure capable of being securely attached to a variety of accessories. Generally, portable lighting does not provide the degree of versatility and performance desired by users, and battery-life or power cycles can be limited, therefore requiring new batteries, repair, and/or replacement of portable light components.